Elemental Nobodies
by Shitaro
Summary: Tras su derrota a manos de Sora y sus amigos, la Organización XIII se creía desaparecida para siempre. Pero ahora, miembros de la Organización están empezando a aparecer en el mundo ninja. ¿Qué está pasando?


_ATENCIÓN: __Ni Naruto ni Kingdom Hearts, ni ninguno de sus personajes, me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto (y la Shonen Jump) y Square-enix, respectivamente._

**Aquí****Shitaro, con una historia recién sacada del horno. Bueno, técnicamente lleva ya tiempo en mi cabeza, pero por fin se me ha ido la pereza que me impedía ponerme a ello y la he escrito. No se la recepción que tendrá (o si alguien lo leerá siquiera), pero agradeceré comentarios, críticas (constructivas, espero) y algún que otro aviso de faltas de ortografía que haya podido tener.**

Hablando – narración (generalmente desde el punto de vista de un personaje).

"Hablando" – diálogo.

'Hablando' – pensamientos (de esto habrá poco, puesto que está narrado desde el punto de vista de alguien.

"Hablando (_Hablando)_ – técnica y su traducción correspondiente.

**IV – V – VI**

Su primer rastro de de lucidez fue que estaba tumbado sobre algo duro. Probablemente un suelo de roca o cemento, por lo poco que podía notar de su cara tocándolo. Luego pasó a oír algo parecido a una corriente de agua, aunque sonaba lejana. Casi podía notar como su vista volvía, pero su cuerpo estaba débil. Increíblemente débil. Tan débil que no podía ni abrir los ojos para ver a su alrededor y hacerse una idea de su emplazamiento.

Resignándose a la ignorancia por el momento, decidió intentar recordar todo lo anterior a despertarse, pues tal vez así pudiera intuir su situación.

Los recuerdos estaban algo borrosos en su mente y tuvo que esforzarse un poco para hacerlos surgir. Recordó cómo había sido enviado al Castillo del Olvido, junto con otros miembros de la organización. Marluxia, nombrado señor del castillo por el superior, repartió las zonas del castillo mandándole a él y a sus dos compañeros a los sótanos del castillo, mientras él y los otros dos neófitos se quedaban en los niveles superiores.

No se había quejado en demasía. Al fin y al cabo, los niveles inferiores eran mas adecuados para sus actividades, aunque Vexen no dejó de insistir de que era una insubordinación que todos los miembros fundadores fueran enviados a los sótanos. Después todo había parecido ir perfectamente, dejando a Marluxia tener su pequeña impresión de poder mientras ellos hacían lo realmente importante.

Entonces llegó el elegido de la llave espada, y con él, Riku. Pese a su incapacidad para sentir emociones, el sólo recordar su nombre trajo a su mente el recuerdo de la furia, tan vívido que casi creyó sentirlo por un instante.

Entonces el resto volvió a él como un flash, la muerte de Vexen, la posterior de Lexaeus, y finalmente la suya propia, causada por la traición de Axel y su manipulación de la Replica de Riku.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, intentando explicar la razón por la que seguía vivo. Anteriores experimentos habían dado a entender que había una posibilidad de que, tras su muerte, un incorpóreo cuyo sincorazón hubiera sido destruido podía volver a reaparecer como un ser completo. Una posibilidad demasiado remota para ser puesta en práctica por la organización o si quiera darla a conocer entre los neófitos. Pero ésto era diferente. Todavía no tenía su corazón, seguía siendo un incorpóreo.

Finalmente su sentido del olfato volvió también y pudo hacerse una mejor idea de sus alrededores. Cerca de el estaban Lexaeus y Vexen, pero a juzgar por el aroma del último, Vexen debía de estar tan débil como el. Podía oler otras presencias mas allá, de humanos. Su número sólo podía indicar que se encontraban en una ciudad, probablemente en unos subterráneos, dada su dirección.

Sólo podía especular con las circunstancias, así que decidió reservarse sus preguntas para cuando recuperase suficientes fuerzas para hablar. Lexaeus estaba cerca, despierto y al parecer con toda su fuerza recuperada, así que no tenía ninguna duda de que estaría a salvo hasta entonces.

"Lexaeus" Finalmente consiguió abrir los ojos e incorporarse un poco, examinando con cuidado el lugar. Una celda. Curioso. Los tres incorpóreos seguían llevando los abrigos de la organización, aunque estaban rotos y sucios "¿Donde estamos?"

Lexaeus lo miró con detenimiento durante un momento, sin duda intentando discernir su condición "Es largo de explicar. Será mejor que esperemos a que Vexen se recupere también"

Zexion asintió y posó su vista en el último del trío, el cual estaba respirando de forma pesada, sin duda intentando levantarse y empezar la conversación inmediatamente, pero todavía incapaz.

Tras una larga espera, Vexen se levantó, aunque tuvo que volver a sentarse y apoyarse en uno de los muros. Zexion decidió hacer lo mismo, para recuperar fuerzas. Lexaeus permaneció de pie.

"Ya estoy suficientemente recuperado. Puedes empezar, número V"

Lexaeus asintió y se cruzó de brazos "Hemos acabado en un nuevo mundo. No puedo daros mucha información sobre él ya que hemos pasado la mayor parte de el tiempo en esta celda y he preferido esperar a que ambos despertaseis antes de intentar salir de aquí. Y no podemos abrir corredores de oscuridad. Al menos yo no" extendió el brazo a un lado para abrir un corredor, pero como ya había dicho, nada apareció"

"Intrigante" susurró Vexen sin duda ya pensando en distintas causas para éste suceso "¿Lo has intentado dentro de esta celda solo o también en el exterior?"

"Así es. A diferencia de vosotros, yo desperté en lo que imagino fue de forma inmediata nada mas aparecer en este lugar. La ciudad en la que estamos parece estar fuertemente militarizada, y todavía estaban llegando sus soldados cuando desperté" Hizo una pausa, por si alguno quería hacer alguna pregunta de algún hecho en particular, pero al no hallar ninguna, continuó "El lugar estaba rezumando con energía de la tierra, y algunos de los soldados que aparecieron también utilizaron hechizos para atacarme usando la tierra, lo que me permitió recuperar fuerzas con rapidez. Pero una vez derroté a unos cuantos apareció el líder. Todavía estaba débil, y podía notar que este hombre era poderoso, así que decidí rendirme por el momento a cambio de las vidas de los tres. Fuimos dejados en esta celda y desde hace una semana hemos estado aquí" terminada su explicación, Lexaeus volvió a callar.

"¿Como supones que hemos sobrevivido?" le preguntó finalmente Zexion a el académico "Supongo que no lo sabes, ya que tu desapareciste el primero, pero los tres fuimos derrotados. Según todas nuestras investigaciones, deberíamos haber desaparecido por completo o posiblemente habernos reformado en nuestro ser completo, pero ninguno es el caso"

Vexen ya se encontraba murmurando cosas para sí mismo, repasando todos sus conocimientos. Finalmente se giró hacia ellos "Tengo una teoría. En mi opinión la única válida para nuestra situación. Como ya sabéis, nosotros los miembros de la Organización XIII nos diferenciamos de los incorpóreos inferiores, aparte de en lo evidente, en que nuestra esencia está ligada a la de un elemento del universo. En nuestro caso tierra, hielo e ilusión. Esto podría dar a resultar en que, una vez somos destruidos la parte correspondiente a nuestro elemento no es destruida, sino que 'viaja' a otra parte"

Zexion no podía evitar mostrarse escéptico" ¿Insinúas acaso que podemos renacer como incorpóreos cada vez que muramos a partir de simples elementos? Aunque el resto de nuestro ser sea nada, semejante idea es ridícula"

Lexaeus se mantenía impasible escuchando a ambos.

Vexen al parecer vio apropiado fingir estar indignado "¡No he dicho eso! Estoy hablando de un caso muy particular. El recrearnos por completo a partir de nuestros elementos es imposible, así que solo puedo teorizar que algo mas entró en juego. La oscuridad. No tengo ninguna duda de que nuestro control sobre ella es el pago que hemos pagado para poder reaparecer, lo que significa que no volverá a pasar"

Zexion decidió por el momento aceptar la teoría de Vexen, aunque todavía había puntos que prefería aclarar "Sin duda semejante proceso no puede ser instantáneo, incluso teniendo en cuenta el poder de la oscuridad. El proceso puede haber durado años, siglos incluso. ¿Y que razón se te ocurre para que hallamos aparecido los tres en este mundo en particular? Teniendo en cuenta como funciona la energía, lo mas lógico habría sido que cada uno hubiéramos aparecido en mundos diferentes. Probablemente en momentos distintos, pero al parecer hemos aparecido juntos"

"Solo puedo sugerir que nuestro elementos estaban de alguna forma conectados, posiblemente por nuestra constante interacción durante años o simplemente por la oscuridad. Debimos de permanecer unidos todo este tiempo y por ello aparecimos a la vez y juntos"

"¿Y la razón por la que acabamos en este mundo en particular?"

"Creo" intervino Lexaeus" Que es por mi. El poder de la tierra en este lugar es increíblemente fuerte, de modo que mi energía debió verse atraída hacia este lugar y os arrastré aquí conmigo"

Los otros dos científicos se miraron y rápidamente aceptaron éste hecho, su lógica irrefutable.

"Aun así" continuó Vexen "creo que debería realizar algunas pruebas concernientes a..."

Zexion captó un olor acercándose hacia donde estaban y se lo hizo saber rápidamente a sus compañeros.

"Supongo que ahora que sabemos como llegamos aquí, es hora de saber que lugar es aquí"

Zexion observó al soldado que sin duda venía a recogerlos para interrogarlos. Debían de tener la celda vigilada, y probablemente el tiempo que habían pasado conversando había sido usado para informar a su líder y tomar un curso de acción. El uniforme sin embargo no parecía la gran cosa, consistiendo en un chaleco marrón con un compartimento a la altura del estómago, una camisa de mangas largas roja, sandalias y una bandana en la frente con un placa metálica con con dos rocas marcadas.

"De pie los tres. Poneos de cara a la pared" Siguieron las órdenes y cada uno se puso frente a una pared con los brazos en alto. El guardia entró y Zexion vio por el rabillo del ojo como ponía unas esposas a Vexen y Lexaeus y les ponía en los brazos lo que parecían papeles. Mientras recibía el mismo tratamiento, pudo notar como los papeles le daban un ligero hormigueo, pero aparte de eso no parecían tener ningún efecto.

A continuación utilizó una cadena para unirlos por las esposas y los empezó a guiar por los pasillos, que Zexion procuró memorizar conforme pasaba. Contrario a lo que esperaba, no se dirigían a una sala cercana para ser interrogados, sino que empezaron a subir escalones y finalmente llevados al exterior.

La ciudad era interesante, rodeada de montañas y con apariencia de haber sido moldeada en la roca, en vez de construida en sí, y rápidamente notó que iban en dirección hacia el edificio mas alto de la ciudad. Probablemente el hogar del líder de la ciudad.

La mayor parte de la población llevaba el mismo uniforme que el soldado que los acompañaba, aunque aquí y allá se podían distinguir algunos civiles. Sus observaciones llegaron a su fin cuando por fin llegaron al edificio y terminaron de subir escalones. La sala que se encontraron era amplia y circular, con unas ventanas que recorrían la pared entera, y en el centro una gran mesa en la que estaba sentado un hombre viejo y de corta estatura, con una nariz roja prominente y una barba y bigote triangular.

"Señor Tsuchikage, le traigo a los prisioneros como ordenó"

El tal Tsuchikage tenía en el el rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción "Bien, puedes retirarte" tras estas palabras, el soldado hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala "Como puedes ver" dijo dirigiéndose a Lexaeus "he cumplido mi parte del trato y he dejado a tus compañeros recuperarse. Ahora espero que cumplas tu parte y respondas a todas mis preguntas" por toda repuesta Lexaeus asintió "primero quisiera saber vuestros nombres, dado que aun no se quienes sois"

"Mi nombre es Lexaeus. Numero V de la Organización XIII. Mis compañeros son Vexen y Zexion, números IV y VI respectivamente"

Zexion notó rápidamente que los muros tenían una ilusión en ellos, ocultando varios soldados más, éstos llevando mascaras. Decidió no destruir la ilusión, pero empezó a absorber un poco de ella para recuperar fuerzas. Probablemente sus poderes fueran necesarios en el futuro inmediato.

"Y mi nombre es Onoki. Ahora ¿Que es ésa Organización XIII que has comentado?"

"La Organización XIII es un grupo de individuos con habilidades especiales que se unieron para una causa común. Sin embargo fuimos derrotados y nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos" Zexion no sabía porqué Lexaeus había decidido empezar a contarle todo a este hombre, líder de una ciudad o no, pero era mejor maquillar un poco la verdad "en cuanto a que causa es esta, estaría dispuesto a contárosla, pero la posibilidad de que la creáis es remota, así que la omitiré por el momento"

Vexen tenía aspecto ofendido viendo como sus dos compañeros empezaban a soltar secretos al parecer sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Sabia decisión. Onoki continuaba mirando a Lexaeus, sin duda asumiendo que el era el líder de los tres. No demasiado desencaminado, pero incorrecto al fin y al cabo.

"¿Y que habilidades serían esas?"

"Cada uno de nosotros es capaz de manejar un elemento a voluntad"respondió Lexaeus"Vexen el hielo. Zexion la ilusión. Y yo la tierra"el brillo en los ojos de Onoki no le paso desapercibido a Zexion e interiormente se preguntó que era. ¿Interés? ¿Duda? ¿O simplemente diversión por lo que el asumía era una obvia mentira? De todas formas podía notar como su poder ilusorio iba regresando. Tal vez...

"¿De verdad? Me encantaría comprobarlo mas tarde si no os importa, semejantes habilidades sin duda han de ser impresionantes. Ahora sin embargo, me gustaría averiguar como os las arreglasteis para aparecer en medio de la villa, delante de mi casa nada menos, de forma totalmente indetectable y sin embargo como si estuvierais al borde de la muerte" una descripción mas exacta de lo que sin duda imaginaba.

"No nos infiltramos. Aparecimos allí" Zexion decidió intervenir, viendo que la respuesta de Lexaeus no le parecía suficiente a Onoki.

"Como ya hemos dicho, somos los últimos de la organización, y utilizamos un sistema de escape de emergencia. Era experimental, de modo que al parecer nos hizo aparecer aquí"

"Por supuesto" respondió Onoki" supongo que os daréis cuenta que todo lo que me habéis contado suena a patrañas"

"Estamos perfectamente dispuestos a dar pruebas, si es necesario"

"Y dada nuestra actual situación, nos gustaría unirnos a la villa" intervino Lexaeus.

Ahora entendía el objetivo de Lexaeus. Al parecer esta villa y este hombre eran importantes en el mundo en el que se encontraban, y sin afiliación alguna ni medios para salir del mundo, unirse a ellos era su mejor opción. No sólo les proporcionaría un lugar donde quedarse, sino información de primera mano sobre los entresijos del mundo que no podrían conseguir de forma tan sencilla si decidieran ir por libre.

Onoki no parecía estar demasiado complacido con la oferta. Teniendo en cuenta la militarización de la villa, lo mas seguro es que los hubiera tomado por espías de alguna potencia enemiga, y sin duda se había tomado como un insulto a su inteligencia que hicieran esa declaración de forma tan directa" ¿En serio creéis que aceptaría a unos don nadie que entraran en mi villa sin permiso y luego encima los aceptara como shinobis de mi aldea? ¿Por que clase de viejo estúpido me habéis tomado?"

¿Shinobis? Así debía ser como llamaban a sus soldados en este mundo. Decidió dejarse esta observación para mas tarde" Ademas de poder pelear, también poseemos otras habilidades. Los tres somos científicos, así que a cambio de nuestra estadía estaríamos dispuestos a ofrecer los frutos de nuestros experimentos a la villa" no tenía la menor duda de que a Vexen no le gustaría en lo mas mínimo esto "eso además de unirnos a vuestras fuerzas. Como probablemente Lexaeus demostró cuando aparecimos, somos bastante capaces"

El hombrecillo pasó un largo momento observándolos, sin duda pensando para sus adentros "Llevároslos de nuevo a la celda. Mañana decidiré que hacer con ellos" pese a sus palabras, mientras otro guardia entraba para llevárselos de vuelta, Zexion supo que estaba interesado. Tal vez un par de hombres mas a sus fuerzas no fuera demasiado apelante para él, pero sin duda la ciencia era algo que nunca pasaba desapercibida. Así lo había imaginado conforme habían pasado a través de la ciudad, viendo el bajo nivel de tecnología que había en general, así que seguramente al día siguiente serían puestos a trabajar y pronto ya serían considerados miembros plenos de la villa, una vez viesen lo que tenían para ofrecer.

Tampoco había venido mal el hecho de que utilizara sus poderes para hacer que el Tsuchikage estuviera mas dispuesto a creer en sus palabras.

**XI – XII**

Larxene no estaba teniendo un buen día. Después de haber sido derrotada por el niñato de la llave espada (¡Pelea que habría ganado de no ser por los malditos amigos deformes del niñato!) y pensado que iba a desaparecer, había aparecido sin explicación en una especie de plataforma rodeando la punta de una montaña, alrededor de la cual había mas por el estilo.

No, si era genial no estar muerta, en serio, pero estaba débil. Realmente débil. Más débil de lo que se había sentido desde que había despertado como incorpóreo, y encima habían empezado a llegar algunos imbéciles vestidos de blanco y gris, los cuales habían empezado a atacarla en cuanto se había levantado.

Si, vale, tal vez no les hubiera gustado el "¡¿Que estáis mirando imbéciles?!" que les había soltado en ése momento, pero estaba de un humor de perros y no estaba para tonterías. Por suerte había conseguido empezar a recuperar fuerzas y consiguió invocar sus kunais y usarlos para repeler otros (malditos copiones, ¡buscaos una vida!) que le habían lanzado éstos.

Había decidido que retirarse era la mejor opción por el momento, pero ¡¿donde cojones se suponía que podía ir?! ¡Estaba en una puta montaña, por el amor de dios! Y por supuesto los portales oscuros no funcionaban. F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-O.

Las cosas habían mejorado un poco cuando los muy idiotas habían empezado a atacarla con rayos, sólo consiguiendo hacer que recuperara fuerza, y como agradecimiento ella hizo lo mismo y los dejó K.O con una descarga de su propia cosecha. Ahí se dio cuenta de que todavía no tenía potencia suficiente para matar con sus rayos, pero ya no le hacia falta. Había recuperado suficiente energía para recuperar su velocidad y consiguió hacerse camino por los pasajes que conectaban las plataformas sin que nadie pudiera verla, mucho menos pararla.

Y de nuevo todo se fue al traste en cuanto apareció el musculitos. Piel oscura, músculos, pelo rubio pálido, mas músculos, bigote y perilla (ridículos en su opinión) mas músculos y por último, músculos (de los cuales es tío debía de estar muy orgulloso, pues no sólo su chaqueta mostraba perfectamente su pecho al descubierto, sino que lo primero que hizo fue quitarse dicha chaqueta y mostrar su musculatura al completo. Casi esperaba que se diera la vuelta mostrando la espalda y se pusiera a hacer poses para mostrar más).

"¡Alto ahí! Ríndete ahora ¡o te las veras contra mí!" ¿se suponía que debía sentirse intimidada por eso? Probablemente hasta cuando era humana se habría reído en su cara antes que eso.

"¿Se supone que eso me tiene que intimidar? Anda y vuélvete al gimnasio del que has salido" y por supuesto había tenido que cabrearlo. Ahí es cuando todo de verdad se fue a la mierda.

"Maldita ¡Tu lo has querido!" en ese momento un aura de rayos rodeó al tipo y su cabello se erizó (también aprovechó para tensar todos los músculos y marcarlos aun mas) y se lanzo a por ella a una velocidad imposible para un humano. El niñato de la llave espada también había sido rápido, a niveles ultrasónicos, pero eso era gracias al poder de su arma. Éste tipo en cambio se estaba moviendo casi tan rápido como ella y no había ningún arma superpoderosa a la vista a la que culpar de ello esta vez.

De nuevo una maldita suerte que no tuviese corazón. De haberlo tenido la sorpresa de ver como alguien podía moverse a esa velocidad la habría dejado paralizada el tiempo suficiente para que el puñetazo de Mr. Músculos le diera (y probablemente le reventara la cabeza, si sus músculos hacían justicia a su aspecto). Pero al no tenerlo, rápidamente consiguió evitarlo echándose para un lado.

"¿Oh? Me sorprende que hayas conseguido evitar mi golpe. No importa ¡Ahora iré con todas mis fuerzas!" ¿estaba de coña? ¿aun podía ir mejor? ¿y ella aun sintiéndose hecha una mierda?

A la porra "Mira, esta mierda no vale la pena. Me rindo" para hacerlo mas obvio alzó sus manos en señal de rendición "así que para ya con todo esto" el maldito no tuvo ni la decencia de hacerse el sorprendido, como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que haría eso mismo. Oh, si tuviera todas sus fuerzas...

"Hm, buena elección" aun así el cabrón no quito el aura de rayos.

Oh, y habían llegado otros dos tipos "¡Señor Raikage! No debería irse de forma tan súbita, todavía ni siquiera teníamos información sobre la identidad de los infiltrados" esto lo había dicho el rubio, y parecía un poco demasiado histérico.

"¿Y quedarme sin hacer nada mientras alguien invade mi villa delante de mis narices? ¡Ni hablar!"

"¡Aun así...!" ¿en serio tenían que hacer esto delante suyo?

"Tranquilo C" el de piel oscura del dúo había decidido meterse en la historia" como puedes ver el Raikage ha conseguido controlar la situación, así que no hace falta preocuparse más por ello"

El tal C parecía molesto, pero aun así se calmó y se dirigió al tal Raikage, que todavía seguía en plan bombilla" ¿Cuales son sus ordenes señor?"

"Ponedle una esposas y llevadla a mi despacho. Yo mismo le interrogaré al respecto. Traed a su compañero también, aunque esté inconsciente" ¿De que compañero estaba hablando?

El que había calmado a C se puso tranquilamente tras ella y le puso las manos en unas esposas "No creo que te sirva de consuelo, pero lo siento" y entonces el maldito le dio un golpe en la cabeza con algo metálico y la dejó inconsciente. Sus últimos pensamientos no prometían nada bueno para estos tres.

Cuando se despertó, estaba en una sala circular (cutre) atada a una silla (típico. Que poco original) y Músculos sentado delante con cara de mal humor (o tal vez no. el tío tenía la cara fija en esa expresión, así que igual estaba contento y todo. Culpa de las cejas, estaban demasiado inclinadas). Y su lado atado a otra silla (aunque mas que para retenerlo para que no se cayera) Estaba nada menos que Marluxia! ¿Significaba eso que él también había muerto? No podía haber sido a manos del niñato, así que debía haber sido el resto de los del castillo, seguramente a todo dirigido por Axel (maldito traidor). Poco importaba ya. Ahora estaba a su lado con aspecto de que un golpe bastaría para matarlo.

"Veo que por fin has despertado" ¿En serio? ¿que le había dado la idea? "ahora quiero que respondas a todas mis preguntas"

"Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, ya me he rendido y eso ¿recuerdas? Ahora te contaré lo que quieras" intentó moverse un poco, pero las cuerdas que la sujetaban eran de lo mas incómodas y tenía algo en la espalda que le estaba empezando a picar"¿pero podrías desatarme primero? Esto es de lo mas incómodo y así no puedo concentrarme" no del todo cierto, pero eh, si funciona, mejor que mejor.

Músculos soltó algo parecido a un gruñido y tras hacer un movimiento con una de las manos, las cuerdas se aflojaron y Larxene pudo quitárselas y ponerse mas cómoda "Gracias, no esperaba que lo hicieras la verdad"

"Déjate de rodeos y empieza a hablar" ¿Se le acababan de inclinar aún más las cejas? "¿Quién eres y de donde vienes?"

Rodó los ojos y se quitó uno de los guantes (que estaba roto de todas formas) para echarse un vistazo a las uñas "Mi nombre es Larxene y vengo de otro mundo"

Al parecer ésa no se la esperaba, porque tardó unos segundos en reaccionar (otra desventaja de tener corazón) "¡Acaso me tomas por estúpido!"

Woah, Músculos parecía a punto de saltar y sólo acababa de empezar "Mejor que no responda a eso. Mira, esta explicación va a tirar para largo y preferiría no tener que repetirme. ¿podrías por favor guardarte tus repentinos ataques de ira para después?" mucha pinta de calmarse no tenía, pero asintió y volvió a reclinarse en su asiento. Ahora que se fijaba la parte del banco que estaba sujetando con la mano había desaparecido.

"Bien, intentaré resumir, que esto va a tirar para largo. En el universo hay miles de mundos diferentes. Éste en el que estamos ahora es uno de ellos, pero solo para que quede claro (por si te has olvidado de lo que te acabo de decir) yo vengo de otro. Los mundos estaban separados unos de otros y era imposible viajar entre ellos. Y entonces llegaron los sincorazón, unos seres del mundo de la oscuridad que rompieron todas esas reglas y empezaron a invadir el resto de mundos"

"¡¿QUE?!"

"¿Me dejas terminar?" pasó a mirarse las uñas de la otra mano "como iba diciendo. Los sincorazón se alimentan de los corazones de la gente..."

"¿Los corazones?" Lo estaba haciendo aposta. Seguro.

"Si, si, algo así como en el sentido espiritual, se alimentan de lo que te hace tener sentimientos, algo así como tu alma, y así se reproducen. Como resultado, el que ha perdido su corazón desaparece y su corazón se convierte en un sincorazón. Pero a veces dicha persona tenía un corazón o una voluntad muy fuertes (prefiero la segunda opción) y conseguía no desaparecer y continuar 'existiendo' aunque sin corazón"

Músculos realmente parecía interesado en la historia. Ya fuese porque se la creía o porque quería recordarla para luego contársela a sus colegas y reírse un rato a su costa "Estos eramos nosotros, los incorpóreos. La mayoría eran algo así como caricaturas de humanos. Literalmente cuerpos huecos por dentro que se movían de un lado a otro sin mas que seguir órdenes (de todas formas nunca me interesé demasiado en ellos). Los mas poderosos conseguimos mantener nuestra forma humana y nuestro intelecto, y además obtuvimos control sobre un elemento. En mi caso el rayo" para darle un toque mas veraz alzó una de sus manos y la electrificó un momento.

Inesperadamente Músculos se levantó increíblemente furioso (o igual no. Con su cara era bastante difícil adivinarlo) y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ella "¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?! ¡Llevas tantos sellos supresivos que deberías ser incapaz de sentir tu chakra! ¡Y aún menos usarlo!"

Larxene solo alzó una ceja y se recostó en su silla "¿Eres imbécil? Te acabo de decir la razón por la que puedo usar el rayo ¿recuerdas? ¿y que demonios se supone que es eso del chakra?"

"Ya veo..." de repente parecía muy tranquilo y pensativo (pero aún con cara de cabreo) y se sentó de nuevo en su banco. Aunque no sin antes echar un vistazo a su espalda "continua"

"Por donde iba... Ah, si. Algunos de estos incorpóreos formaron un grupo llamado la Organización XIII (Ni idea de por que lo llamaron así siendo solo séis, pero bueno. Aunque al final si que acabamos siendo trece) con el objetivo de recuperar sus corazones. Además se dedicaron a buscar y reclutar a otros incorpóreos a su causa. Cuando me encontraron yo todavía estaba medio idiota por la transformación así que no me negué a entrar y luego... bueno. Digamos que no aceptan renuncias"

"¿Por que querías irte de la organización?" ¿Oh? Al parecer Mr. Músculos le creía.

"Decidí que no me interesaba tener de nuevo corazón. Nada mas que una molestia en mi opinión (Y doloroso, pero eso no viene al tema). Así que éste" señaló a Marluxia "y yo decidimos traicionar a la organización y tomar el control. Resumiendo la historia, fracasamos y lo siguiente que se aparezco en éste mundo sin al parecer poder salir de aquí"

Bueno, había terminado de hablar (no tenía pensado explicar mas, era un dolor de cabeza) y ahora Músculos estaba inclinado hacia delante, con cara pensativa (o estreñida) y mirándola fijamente.

"Me siento inclinado a creerte, pero hasta que tenga una prueba mas concluyente, tendrás que permanecer en una celda" ¿Que? Ni hablar.

"¿Quieres una prueba final?" invocó sus kunais ignorando la tensión del otro, que probablemente se esperaba un ataque "pues aquí la tienes" y tiró los kunais, cargados de electricidad, al todavía inconsciente Marluxia.

El cuerpo de Marluxia empezó casi inmediatamente a desaparecer, en un torbellino de oscuridad y pétalos. Músculos observaba todo esto petrificado y con la boca bien abierta "¡¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?!"

Larxene se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia "Bueno, querías una prueba, y ahí tienes una. Cuando los incorpóreos morimos, desaparecemos por completo. Además, ese cabrón me dejó morir, así que no le debía nada" y ya lo único que quedaba de él eran los pétalos esparcidos por la habitación.

"¡Darui!" ¿a que había venido eso? Casi se caía de la silla por culpa del grito.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió,mostrando al tal Darui, que era el tipo de piel oscura que le había golpeado en la cabeza antes "¿Si, señor Raikage?" El tipo no mostró ninguna expresión al ver todos los pétalos por el suelo, o la desaparición del otro prisionero.

"Encargate de que nuestra invitada encuentre un lugar en el que quedarse. Vigílala de mi parte, quiero volver a verla mañana" Pues genial.

No le acababa de gustar como sonaba eso, pero eh, estaba cansada y harta de este día, así que decidió seguir a Darui e ir a echarse una siesta.

**IX - X**

Niebla. Nieeeeebla. Niebla por todos lados. Nunca había visto niebla cuando era un ser completo, así que nunca se había hecho una idea al respecto que ahora pudiera usar como referencia, pero estaba bastante seguro de que de tener corazón a estas alturas ya estaría harto de ella.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había aparecido en este islote rodeado de niebla, sin poder crear un corredor oscuro y sin mas compañía que el cuerpo inconsciente de Luxord (que encontró al tropezar con él) y de su sitar. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que se cansaría de estar tocando su sitar (bueno, en realidad si que se lo habían dicho. Muchas veces) se habría reído en su cara, incluso cuando era un incorpóreo (bueno, dependía de quien se lo dijera. Si era Saix o Xemnas, mejor quedarse calladito)

Pero aquí estaba ahora, tumbado en una roca junto a Luxord (que llevaba ya un par de días roncando sin parar) simplemente mirando a la niebla y su sitar dejada a un lado. Tal vez podría probar a pescar algo. Con sus poderes no sería difícil, pero entonces tendría que irse al otro lado del islote para ir a la parte donde había peces.

Realmente no tenía hambre. Los incorpóreos no necesitaban comer, solo era un método de recuperar su energía más rápidamente cuando estaban cansados, al igual que beber y demás. Y ahora mismo parecía algo realmente monótono.

¡Estaba taaaaan aburrido! No recordaba haber estado tan aburrido en toda su existencia, ni si quiera las misiones eran tan soberanamente aburridas. ¿Era malo que estuviera echando de menos las misiones? ¿se estaba volviendo loco? ¿estar aburrido era una emoción? ¿porqué no podía pasar algo de una vez?

"Demyx..." Eh, eso sonaba como la voz de Luxord. Espera. ¡Luxord!

"¡Eh!" se levantó de un salto y se arrodilló al lado de Luxord, que parecía a punto de derrumbarse "¡Te has despertado! Que alegría tío ¿como estas?"

Luxord tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta (tal vez la causa de que hubiera roncado tanto) y le dirigió vagamente la mirada "¿Crees que... podrías traerme algo para recuperar fuerzas? Estoy muy débil" Sip, ese era Luxord. Todo modales en cualquier situación.

"¡Ahora mismo!" Demyx se levantó y cogió su sitar, empezando a correr al otro lado de la isla donde podría conseguir algunos peces. Tardó un poco más de la cuenta en llegar por culpa de la niebla, que parecía mas espesa de golpe, pero una vez llegó, solo hicieron falta unos pocos acordes de su sitar para que del agua emergiera una gran burbuja de agua, con unos tres peces nadando en su interior.

Teniendo cuidado de que los peces no se cayeran de la burbuja, emprendió el viaje de vuelta con Luxord, empezando a tararear una melodía que compuso en su días como ser completo.

Un momento. ¿eran eso voces? "...hasta que nuestros tiempos se encuentren." sonaba como Luxord.

Todavía no podía ver claramente por culpa de la niebla, así que decidió llamar su atención "¿Luxord? ¿estas hablando con alguien?"

Luxord de repente parecía estar mucho mejor. Como nuevo, de hecho (aunque aun tenía el abrigo destrozado). Estaba de pie y al parecer con todas sus energías recuperadas, con su típica sonrisa enigmática y barajando de forma distraída su baraja de cartas. Y estaba solo "Sólo hablaba conmigo mismo"

"Ah. Claro. Pareces recuperado" ¿hacía falta siquiera ya el pescado?

"Completamente. Hacía ya mucho que no estaba tan bien" Vaaale...

"Ya, eh... supongo que no lo sabes, pero estamos atrapados en este mundo, sin portales ni nada. Y también estamos atrapados en este islote. Con tanta niebla no sabría hacia donde ir, así que..." no sabía muy bien que mas decir. Tal vez ahora que Luxord estaba despierto podían jugar a las cartas o algo.

"En realidad este islote está a solo unos cuantos metros de otra isla, con gente en ella" espera ¿qué?

"¿Como sabes eso?" ups, se le había caído el pescado. Eh, que estaba en todo su derecho de olvidarse de ello, y tampoco es que ahora fuera muy necesario.

Luxord se señaló la sien, sonriendo "Puedo verlo"

"Creo que no te sigo" ¿Verlo con esta niebla? Si claro

"Como ya sabes mi elemento es el tiempo. Así pues, lo he visto en el futuro"

"Ah. Guay ¿Podías hacer eso antes?" bastante mas que guay, la verdad, pero ¿Había visto como Roxas lo derrotaría? ¿Por que no dijo nada?

"Pude y no pude. Poco tiempo después de que me uniera a la organización, Xemnas me convocó y me presento a un hombre con un abrigo marrón. Me ordenó que le transfiriera mi poder sobre el tiempo, y desde entonces nunca he podido volver usarlo de la misma forma. Pero ahora... vuelvo a estar como antes de eso"

"Bueno, pues enhorabuena, creo" y ahora que lo pensaba "Oye, ¿y que pasó después de que yo desapareciera?"

"Roxas acabó con todos nosotros. Incluido al final Xemnas" ¡¿Roxas pudo con Xemnas?!

No tenía ninguna respuesta para eso la verdad. Aparte de quedársele mirando como un tonto, al parecer, ya que Luxord soltó una risa y se volvió hacia la orilla.

"Entonces ¿que me dices Demyx? ¿me acompañarás a la otra isla?"

"Supongo, no hay mucho que hacer aquí. Aunque ahora me siento un poco tonto por no haberme dado cuenta" Muy tonto. Ahora que lo sabía, resultaba evidente, si se concentraba en el agua que había en dirección a la otra isla.

"No te culpes por eso. De no ser por mis poderes yo también habría sido engañado por esta niebla" algunas de sus cartas salieron de su baraja, crecieron, y empezaron a formar una especie de camino por encima del agua "de momento, salgamos de aquí"

"Claro. Detrás de ti" Luxord asintió, sonriendo, y empezó a avanzar, siendo seguido rápidamente por Demyx, que hizo desaparecer su sitar (no fuese a desequilibrarse y caer al agua) y lo siguió.

Tras un rato andando, Demyx empezó a pensar que, o había calculado realmente mal la distancia de la otra orilla, o la pasarela los estaba llevando mas allá (y con toda la niebla, tampoco podía confirmarlo).

"Em, ¿Luxord? ¿no deberíamos haber llegado ya a la otra orilla?"

"La pasamos ya hace rato"

"¿Y a donde vamos?"

"Como ya te he dicho, hay gente" ah, claro "están en un campamento un poco mas adelante, y yendo de este modo, evitaremos todas las trampas" ¿trampas? De pronto ya no quería conocer a esta gente.

"¿Y no podemos ir a otro sitio? No sé, uno donde no corramos peligro de morir. Otra vez. Esta ya sería la tercera, y aún no le he cogido el gusto, la verdad"

"Créeme, dadas las circunstancias, éste es el mejor lugar al que podemos ir" Ah, si. Visión del futuro y esas cosas.

Aun con todo eso de ver el futuro, Luxord estaba siendo demasiado enigmático, más de lo normal, al menos. Bien lo sabía él, que había sido emparejado con Luxord en misiones una infinidad de veces (probablemente porque era uno de los pocos capaces de hacerle realizar la misión) y había pasado largos ratos jugando a las cartas (y generalmente perdiendo) con él en los tiempos libres. El hecho de que fuera el uno de los pocos que no se burlaba de su actitud mas bien relajada también ayudaba.

"Bueno, mejor que quedarse en el islote, supongo" y continuó tras el.

Poco después, las cartas formaron unas escaleras y finalmente tocaron suelo. Delante suyo, medio oculto tras la niebla (que era mucho menos espesa aquí) había un campamento, con tiendas desperdigadas y algunos guardias vestidos de forma rara, muy azul (no había ganas de ponerse a describirlo). Ah, y unas cintas raras en sus frentes, con una placa de metal.

Uno de ellos los vio, y tras hacer un gesto a sus compañeros, sacó un cuchillo parecido a los de Larxene (esto le traía malos recuerdos...) y avanzó hacia ellos, con pinta de estar a punto de saltarles encima "¡Alto! Identificaros ahora mismo"

No tenía muchas ganas de responder al tío-histérico-con-un-cuchillo-en-la-mano, la verdad, pero por suerte Luxord se encargó de ello "Mi nombre es Luxord, y el de mi compañero Demyx. No tenemos actualmente ninguna afiliación, pero poseemos información muy valiosa que le interesará a vuestro líder" No le gustaba la dirección que todo esto estaba tomando.

"...Iré un momento a consultar con mis superiores, no os mováis de aquí" Otro de los guardias tomó su puesto, mientras el tipo se iba corriendo en dirección a las tiendas.

Después vino la espera. Luxord parecía estar perfecto, barajando unas cartas, y los guardias seguían compitiendo a ver quien conseguía dar mas miedo con la mirada. Y el tenía unas ganas enormes de sacar su sitar y tocar algo, pero los guardias le daban mal rollo, así que se contuvo.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de empezar a decir tonterías para romper el hielo (cualquier cosa bastaba, la verdad, pero es que todo esto no le gustaba nada. Y la niebla fantasmal de alrededor no ayudaba nada), volvió de nuevo el guardia, seguido por otros dos tíos vestidos igual que el (y los otros guardias, ya que estamos) y una mujer pelirroja.

"¿Sois vosotros los dos desconocidos que han salido de la nada con información?" No estaba muy seguro, pero eso sonaba a sarcasmo.

"Em, sí, supongo que sí" Vale, tenía que pensar rápido. ¿Que podía decir para que no decidieran matarle? Ya le estaban empezando a mirar raro.

Luxord alzó una mano y le dirigió una sonrisa "Tranquilo Demyx, yo me encargo" Bueno, eso era un alivio. Se guardó la baraja y dio un paso hacia la mujer "Perdona a mi amigo, se pone nervioso cuando ve una mujer hermosa" Agg, Luxord, así sólo iba a hacerle quedar peor.

La mujer intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero aún así lo hizo "La galantería no te servirá de mucho, me temo"

"No veo como eso puede ser una razón para detenerme"

De nuevo la mujer sonrió "No está mal. ¿Qué es esa información que quieres comunicarme?"

"Es una información muy delicada, y sería mejor discutirla en privado"

"No os dejaré pasar a menos que me deis una buena razón" Oh venga, se había pasado ya una semana en una isla, quería algo de novedad, que aceptara de una vez.

"Bien. Entre esta información, esta la relacionada a la próxima muerte del mizukage" Ni idea de quien era ese tipo, pero por las reacciones de todos, debía de ser un tipo importante.

Tras unos segundos de pausa, finalmente la mujer los miró "De acuerdo. Pasad" Por fin. Bueno, los guardias todavía estaban pegados a ellos, así que tampoco tuvo mucha oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor, pero conforme avanzaron por el campamento, pudo ver un montón mas de tiendas y de tipos vestidos de la misma forma que los guardias. Cuando alcanzaron una tienda mas grande que las demás, con un tipo con un parche (en el ojo contrario que Xigbar) al lado de la puerta, se pararon "Como deseas, hablaré contigo en privado. Tu compañero se quedará aquí fuera" Ah, el compañero debía de ser él.

Luxord asintió, aparentemente satisfecho "Por supuesto" antes de seguir a la mujer a la tienda, le dirigió un sonrisa "Tranquilo Demyx, saldremos en un segundo" y la siguió dentro de la tienda.

Ya sólo, con la amigable compañía de los guardias (que seguían en medio de su competición) y el tío el parche, decidió que tal vez por fin sería un buen momento para sacar el sitar. Al fin y al cabo, Luxord tardaría un rato en terminar, y los tipos de alrededor no parecían muy abiertos a una conversación.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de materializarla, los dos volvieron a salir de la tienda, unos sonriendo satisfecho, y la otra mirando alrededor con curiosidad. Finalmente se dirigió al tipo del parche"Ao, ¿podrías decirme cuanto rato hemos estado dentro de la tienda?"

El tal Ao parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, pero respondió al instante "apenas un segundo señora"

Después de mirarles a ambos un largo rato, deteniéndose en Demyx durante unos segundos de más, sonrió y le dirigió la mirada a Luxord "De acuerdo. Acepto tu acuerdo"

Demyx miró como Luxord asentía, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaban hablando o de como habían tenido una conversación tan rápido (aunque puede que el poder de Luxord estuviera relacionado) "Por supuesto. Pronto tendremos que reunirnos para prepararlo todo" Tal vez ya era hora de que le preguntara a Luxord que estaba pasando.

Después de haber comido y descansado algo, que tampoco tenía tanta curiosidad

**III**

Un incorpóreo, al formarse, pierde todos sus sentimientos, aunque no sus sentidos o su sensación de dolor (aunque es menor que la de los humanos). Así pues, inmediatamente tras recobrar el sentido, Xaldin pudo sentir el calor abrasador de su alrededor y la ardiente arena bajo él. No era muy agradable pero aun peor eran sus recuerdos.

Tal vez no poseyera corazón, pero se había sobrestimado. Al fin y al cabo, era el segundo mas fuerte de la Organización (tras el desafortunado fallecimiento de Lexaeus) y se había considerado mas que capaz de derrotar por sí sólo a Sora, Bestia, Donald y Goofy. Y había fallado. Podía hacer todas la excusas que quisiera, que tenía que contenerse con Sora para no matarle (aun tenía que completar Kingdom hearts), que tampoco quería matar aún a Bestia para poder convertirlo en incorpóreo o que no esperaba la súbita intervención del Rey que le había impedido utilizar su golpe mas poderoso, pero los hechos eran hechos. Había fallado.

Estos recuerdos no hicieron más que traer a su mente el recuerdo de la rabia y el odio, y Xaldin no tenía ningún problema en actuar acorde, dadas las circunstancias, dejando que el aire a su alrededor empezara a girar violentamente. Segundos después consiguió levantarse y abrir los ojos, observando a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en una ciudad, con las características propias de las ciudades del desierto, sin embargo no parecía Agrabah. Había muchas diferencias arquitectónicas, y alrededor de la ciudad había un enorme muro de roca (probablemente para protegerse de las tormentas).

No tenía tiempo para esto. De alguna forma había sobrevivido y tenía que volver al castillo. Alzó una mano para abrir un pasillo oscuro, sin resultado. Se miró un momento la mano, como si fuera a encontrar algo mal en ella, y volvió a probar. Nada.

Tan absorto estaba en esto, que casi no notó a tiempo como alguien aparecía tras él y le lanzaba un cuchillo. Pero lo hizo, y se hizo fácilmente a un lado evitando el proyectil. Su atacante vestía una especie de uniforme militar adaptado al desierto, con un turbante que le ocultaba el rostro, y no parecía muy sorprendido por el hecho de que esquivara el ataque.

"¡Detente ahora mismo! No se como has burlado las defensas de la aldea, pero estas arrestado. Detén tu técnica, entrégate pacíficamente y no nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza" Como invocados por el aviso del hombre, otros soldados vestidos de forma similar empezaron a salir de las calles, aparentemente listos para luchar.

'Técnica ¿eh? Debe de referirse a la corriente que he formado' Empezó a aumentar la velocidad del aire y a empequeñecerlo, empezando a formar un pequeño remolino "Creo que paso. De hecho me vendrá bien el ejercicio" Estaba muy débil, pero no tanto para que esta gente pudiera ser una amenaza. El torbellino se transformó en una de sus lanzas y la tomó con la mano derecha.

Los soldados parecieron sorprenderse por la aparición de la lanza, pero no se amilanaron. El mismo soldado que había gritado la advertencia antes sacó un pergamino, haciendo aparecer de éste un abanico gigante "¡Futon: Kaze Kōhai (_Elemento viento: Viento despedazador_)!" al agitar el abanico, una poderosa corriente de aire se precipitó sobre Xaldin, pero el no se inmutó, simplemente absorbiendo el ataque.

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? Así es como se crea una corriente" extendió el brazo hacia el soldado, y al instante, todo el aire del lugar se movió violentamente hacia él, alzándolo y golpeándolo contra los edificios. Inmediatamente, deshizo la corriente y el soldado cayó al suelo inconsciente y, sin duda alguna, con varios huesos rotos. Los otros soldados retrocedieron un poco, impresionados, y Xaldin aprovechó su distracción para acabar con la mayoría de la misma manera.

Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con los últimos, sin embargo, su corriente fue anulada. Algo molesto, observó la causa, otros dos soldados con abanicos. Aunque no había puesto mucha fuerza en el viento, resultaba molesto que se las hubiesen arreglado para pararlo "Heh, vosotros no parecéis tan inútiles, pero... ¡¿Que...?!" Estaba a punto de crear otro viento mas potente, cuando una figura salió de la arena bajo él y le atacó.

Había sido tan inesperado que no le dio tiempo a apartarse y recibió el ataque de lleno, aunque se retiró rápidamente al aire, a varios metros de altura, para evitar recibir mas golpes sorpresa como el anterior. Desde ahí pudo observar que su atacante era una especie de máquina de madera, con un aspecto humanoide y varias cuchillas saliéndole de sus múltiples brazos. Los soldados habían aumentado sus ánimos al ver que por fin habían conseguido atacarle "¡Vamos! ¡Ya es nuestro!"

¿Que demonios estaba haciendo? Acababa de recriminarse el hecho de haber subestimado a sus enemigos, y aquí estaba otra vez, haciéndolo de nuevo. A partir de ahora pelearía con todas sus fuerzas "¡Viento, a mí!" alzó los brazos y el resto de sus lanzas se materializaron junto a él, mientras a su comando, un viento huracanado empezó a envolver la ciudad entera, absorbiendo en el a casi todos los soldados. Lanzó una de sus lanzas contra la máquina de madera, por si acaso, partiéndola en dos.

Detrás de él sonó una voz "Vaya chico, estás causando un buen rebullo en la villa" era una anciana, extrañamente de pie en la pared de un edificio, y no tenía pinta de estar intimidada "hasta te las has arreglado para sacarme de mi siesta. Así que ahora tendré que lidiar contigo" tras decir eso la anciana alzó las manos en frente suyo y empezó a mover los dedos mientras se reía. Debía de estar senil.

"¿Si? Inténtalo" Todavía no había recuperado energías suficientes para crear su escudo de viento defensivo mientras mantenía un temporal así, pero no debería tener problemas. Voló hacia la anciana, haciendo un largo corte con sus lanzas, obligando a la anciana a saltar de su sitio, y acto seguido moviendo las restantes en el aire para que la atacaran durante el salto. Pero algo paró el ataque.

Era otra máquina de madera como la de antes, aunque esta parecía mas sofisticada que la anterior, con cuatro brazos sujetando espadas y varios compartimentos. Mandó otra lanza para destrozarlo, pero al tiempo que le atravesaba, se abrió un compartimento "¡Ningyō geki: Odoroki bōru (_Espectáculo de marionetas: Bola sorpresa)_!" una esfera salió disparada del la máquina y golpeó a Xaldin, explotando al contacto. La anciana aterrizó tranquilamente en otra pared y miró a Xaldin, burlona "Nada mal para una vieja chocha ¿eh?"

Xaldin gruño. Estaba claro que esas máquinas eran controladas remotamente, y no podía acercarse demasiado a ellas o corría peligro de otro contraataque del mismo estilo (lo cual, estando débil, no era recomendable). Ahora estaba algo herido, pero no era severo y podía seguir peleando. Solo debía asegurarse de destruir esas máquinas a distancia.

Se alzó en el aire, por encima de los edificios. Alzó los brazos e hizo aumentar la fuerza del aire, al tiempo que lanzaba, una tras otra, sus lanzas a la anciana, invocándolas de nuevo a su lado cada vez que ésta las esquivaba. Como esperaba, al cabo de un rato aparecieron otras cinco máquinas de entre los edificios, en un intento desesperado de atacarle. Fueron destrozadas en el aire por sus lanzas, bastante antes de que llegaran a él, y en ese instante, una sexta se alzó a toda velocidad hacia él, sin darle tiempo a reinvocar sus otras lanzas. Arrojó la que le quedaba, al tiempo que se retiraba un poco para evitar un contraataque, pero, sin explicación, su arma se detuvo y se hizo a un lado, dejando paso a la máquina, que descubrió una espada curva con la que le cortó el abdomen de lado a lado.

El daño recibido le hizo perder la concentración del la tempestad y su vuelo, haciéndole caer al suelo "¿Como es posible?" intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, demasiado débil para el daño que había recibido. El filo de la espada debía de estar envenenado (y con un veneno realmente potente, si era capaz de dejarle así, aunque estuviera debilitado). No moriría pero quedaría incapacitado algún rato.

La anciana se acercó "Oh, simplemente puse un hilo de chakra en tu lanza cuando destrozaste mi marioneta. Al ver como manejabas tus lanzas pensé que eras también un marionetista, pero parece que me equivoqué. Ah bueno, supongo que ahora puedo volver a mi siesta" con estas últimas palabras, Xaldin perdió el sentido.

**VIII**

Woah, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y se sentía molido y sin fuerzas. Intentó incorporarse y recuperar la vista "Uhhh... ¿Donde...? ¿Que me ha pasado?" Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos... recordaba que estaba peleando junto a alguien... "¿Roxas...?" No, espera, estaba con Sora, rodeados de un ejercito de incorpóreos. Él se había sacrificado para destruirlos a todos cuando estaban empezando a perder energías para derrotarlos a todos, si. Entonces, ¿por que estaba vivo?

"Uhhg, si revivir duele tanto, tal vez la próxima no lo vuelva a hacer" Por fin consiguió levantarse y echar un vistazo. Estaba en una ciudad desconocida, ergo, en un mundo distinto. Había una montaña con cuatro rostros tallados en ella, y un montón de gente que le estaba mirando raro. Decidiendo que era mejor largarse, intentó abrir un pasillo oscuro, sin resultado. Se miró la mano "¿Que pasa ahora?"

Se le acercó un tipo con un abultado chaleco verde y una cinta en la frente "Ven con nosotros, y no ofrezcas resistencia" Detrás de él había otros tipos vestidos como él.

"Bueno, ya que me lo pides tan amablemente, no" Invocó un chakram y se lo lanzó, obligándole a él y sus compañeros a apartarse para no sufrir daños, momento que él aprovechó para salir por patas. Estar débil mas no poder abrir pasillos oscuros eran malas noticias, y estos tipos no tenían pinta de querer invitarle a una copa precisamente. Mejor largarse.

"¡Totsuzen saibansho (_Corte súbito)_!" Por los pelos pudo evitar el ataque con espada de uno de los tipos, y rápidamente aceleró el paso. Esta gente era mas rápida de lo que había pensado. Y lanzaban kunais, como Larxene. Eso sólo ya daba mala señal.

"¡Shintenshin no jutsu (_Técnica de transferencia de mentes)_!" Tras oír esto, notó una rara sensación en la cabeza, que se desvaneció al instante que oía un grito detrás "¡AHHH, QUEMA!"

Bueno, no podía evitar burlarse "¡Eh, si seguís gritando antes de atacar, siempre sabré que vais a hacerlo, lo captáis?" Mas allá podía ver un puente, y poco después, la salida.

Todavía tuvo que esquivar algunos ataques de los que le perseguían, pero por suerte la gente de las calles al parecer impedían que le atacaran con nada realmente peligroso. Ya lo que quedaba era fácil. Una vez ya casi estaba en la salida, creó un muro de fuego tras de sí, deteniendo a sus perseguidores y dándole el tiempo necesario para desaparecer. Volvió la cabeza "¡Hasta la vista, pringaos!"

Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, se encontró de cara con una mujer rubia, con el pecho mas grande que había visto en su vida. Y con el puño a punto de darle en el pecho. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, recibió el golpe, que inmediatamente tomó el primer lugar en la lista de peores golpes recibidos en su vida, y tras rodar un rato por el suelo y estrellarse contra un muro, se derrumbó en el suelo, con menos fuerzas que cuando se despertó (que ya para empezar no era mucho).

Todavía pudo oír a la mujer hablando antes de caer inconsciente "Desde luego Jiraiya, si Konoha tiene problemas para capturar a un solo tipo, si que necesita urgentemente un nuevo Hokage"

Otra voz habló "¿Quien es éste tío?"

**Y así acaba el primer capítulo. Seré sincero, ésta es la primera vez que intento un fic con capítulos tan largos, así que todavía no sé cuanto me costará actualizar cada capítulo. Idóneamente me gustaría que fuese menos de un mes, algo así como dos semanas, pero tendré que ver cómo me va. Y si es necesario recortaré la longitud de los capítulos.**

**De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado. Si alguien ha leído esto, ya que no parece que en esta sección haya precisamente muchos fics en español, no olvidéis dejar reviews o mandar mensaje privado, lo que prefiráis.**

**Hasta la la próxima.**


End file.
